The Wedding Pt 3
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Rita and Zedd get married, and the Rangers try to escape the theater.
1. Countdown To A Wedding

THE WEDDING PT 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots.

In the Command Center, Alpha laughed evilly. _Everything is going according perfectly_, he thought to himself. _The Rangers are trapped without their powers in the theater, and I shut down that blabbermouth Zordon_, his thought continued. Just then, the alarm blared.

"The alarm? Zedd must've sent monsters and Putties down to guard the Rangers. I guess I better look and see how those Power Potatoes are doing," he mused and turned to the globe, where he saw the Rangers battling Rita's old Putties.

"How do you stop these guys?" the Purple Ranger wondered, kicking a Putty.

"You just have to wear them down until they disappear," the Black Ranger answered, dodging a hit. _With the Rangers prisoners of Empress Rita and Zedd and no Zordon, the Command Center will be mine-all mine!_ he celebrated. Then, _Ooooooh! I think I like this bad guy stuff_. He continued to watch the events unfolding through the globe. On the moon, Goldar stood in place while he waited for the wedding to start. _I can't wait until Rita's back in power. Then things will __**finally**__ be back to normal_, he thought to himself. Hopefully, she'd give him a chance to reprove his loyalty to her.

"What's with the holdup?" Rita wondered. "I want to get this over with right away!" Squatt squealed excitedly.

"Empress Rita, I'm so excited to be the Mutant of Honor and-"

"Zip it, Hog Breath!"

"Well, it's perfectly natural for the bride to be a little nervous right before-"

"Will you two put a lid on it? Come on cabbage head, let's go."

"Okay." They walked out.

"Finster, you will perform the ceremony. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Your Evilness. All preparations have been made. The guests are assembled and your blushing bride awaits." The dog-faced creature had to work to keep the grin off of his face. If only Zedd knew what would eventually be in store for him. Empress wasn't saying anything, but the gleam in her eye indicated that whatever she had planned was especially nasty.

"Goldar! Signal the musicians to begin playing!" At the overlord's command, Goldar turned to the human band that he and Scorpina had captured previously and gave them the signal. Immediately, they began playing "The Wedding March". Zedd grinned evilly. Soon, he and Rita would be joined in unholy matrimony and together they would oversee the destruction of those accursed Power Rangers.

"Let the wedding begin."


	2. Married

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I am incorporating a relationship from Zyuranger and I only subplots. Oh, and I have to apologize, I've been calling Goldar a simian and other related terms, when in fact, the American suit for the first season was supposed to be the counterpart of Griffizor.

As "The Wedding March" played, Rita walked down the row to where Zedd was.

"Here comes the Queen, ain't that a scream? No one could ever be quite as mean," she sang. Then, she pushed her way through two of Zedd's Putties.

"She looks lovely," Bones commented. She laughed as she came to stand beside Zedd.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two gargoyles in matrimony. If there's any creature present who knows why these two should not be wed, please speak now," Finster said. When no one objected, he went on. "Do you Lord Zedd, Master of all evil, take Empress Rita Repulsa to be your bride?" He looked at her and she laughed.

"I do!"

"And do you Empress Rita-"

"Yes!" Then at the surprised looks, "I mean, 'I do'."

"Uh, who has the rings?" Goldar held up his hand and gave the rings to the couple. Rita made a show of putting her ring on and then handed Zedd's ring to him.

"Here you go, Zeddikins. Put this on."

"By the powers invested in me by Empress Rita and Lord Zedd, I now pronounce you husband and fright-uh, wife." Scorpina bit back a grin at the slip. "You may kiss the bride." Rita made a face.

"Do I have to?" Her minions nodded and she quickly kissed her new husband. Rita's minions cheered. It wouldn't be long now. Back at the Command Center, Alpha walked around. _Oh, it sure has been quiet around here without that jabber-jaw Zordon_, he thought to himself. Just then, the lights flashed. "WHOA! Something big must be happening on the moon! I bet Empress Rita and Zedd are cooking up something **really** nasty!" He laughed. On the moon, there was a vast display of fireworks as Rita, Zedd, and their minions danced. Goldar watched as Scorpina danced with Dramole. _I don't believe it! How can she dance with that disgusting thing!_ he wondered. Rita began to sing and everyone picked up the song.

"You cut a mean rug, Zeddy!"

"Thank you, my dear." Goldar walked up, pushed the Dramole aside, and then spun Scorpina around.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Dancing with my wife as we celebrate our Empress' return." Rita laughed as she saw Scorpina glare at Goldar. _That should be fun_, she thought to herself. Yes, she was still angry with the griffin for turning on her, however, if he proved that his switch to her side was real and that he could be trusted, she'd spare the warrior when getting rid of Zedd and his minions.

"How is it that I never noticed your beauty before?" Rita laughed again, but didn't answer. Things were going so well, and she could hardly wait until it was time to assert her control. Meanwhile, though still angry, Scorpina hadn't really put up much of a fight when Goldar had started dancing with her. It felt good to be celebrating Empress' return with her husband. Hearing their Empress' laugh, Goldar and Scorpina turned to her, and lowered their heads respectfully, and then turned to each other and shared terrible grins. Things had worked out **perfectly**. The first part of Rita's plan to regain control was complete.


	3. Celebration And Plan

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplot. Reference to "The Green Dream".

In the Command Center, Alpha laughed. _I guess it's time to check on my ex-best friends!_ he thought. Something stirred within him. _Not __**ex**__-best friends! They __**are**__ my best friends!_ He thought. He had to get them out of there! However, as suddenly as his real feelings appeared, they disappeared and a cruel smile appeared in his heart as he watched them fight.

"OOOOH! Empress Rita sent them some Putties to play with!" Then, he went to one of the consoles. Inside the theater, the Rangers were battling the Putties, hoping that they'd wear out soon.

"They've never been this strong before!" the Yellow Ranger cried as she blocked an attack and then flipped the clay creature over her shoulder.

"They must've been energized somehow!" the Pink Ranger realized, kicking her Putty away. The White Ranger was using Saba to knock back some Putties. Hearing a cry, he turned to see the Red Ranger backed into a corner.

"Hang on, Jase! I'm comin'!" With a yell, the White Ranger flipped through the air and kicked and punched back some of the Putties, giving the Red Ranger room to maneuver.

"Thanks, Bro."

"No problem." Then, the White Ranger tossed the Red Ranger his sword and refocused his attention on the fight. There was a sudden squawking and the Rangers looked up to see Peckster coming at them.

"HIT THE DECK!" At the Red Ranger's command, the Rangers dove to the ground as the monster fired lasers at them. Then, Robo Goat brayed and jumped the White Ranger, knocking him on his back.

"So…they trusted you with another color after you betrayed them," he said as he put his Robo Staff on his throat. The White Ranger froze as the memory came up. _Tommy stood before Goldar, waiting for his command._

_ "Give it to my friend," he told him. Tommy did what he was told._

"TOMMY!" The Pink Ranger's concerned cry brought him out of the reverie and he flipped over, knocking the monster to the ground. The Red Ranger turned his head slightly to the White Ranger.

"You all right, Bro?"

"I'm cool." Then the White Ranger did a back flip so that he landed next to the Pink Ranger and together, they started working on a group of Putties. The Red Ranger tossed Saba back to him and the White Ranger expertly caught him. Up on the moon, the reception was starting to wind down. Zedd and Rita walked through his Chamber Of Command.

"Unhappy, my dear?"

"Completely!"

"My dear, what wedding gift did you get me?"

"My gift to you is the Power Rangers trapped. Your gift to me-I'd like to be there when the Power Rangers are destroyed!" They laughed.

"You shall have it." Rita smiled. "We will go together for our honeymoon aboard Serpenterra. And together, we will put an end to the Power Rangers forever!" They cackled as they approached the balcony. They turned to face their minions.

"We're off!" Rita told them.

"Yes," Zedd added.

"And on our way to go rule the world!" Rita finished, throwing a makeshift bouquet that was caught by Soccadillo.

"So long. We'll be back when the Power Rangers are no more!" Zedd told them. "Let's go, my Little Love Muffin." With that, they boarded Serpenterra and then took off. The zord flew through the air, sporting a "Just married" sign made from flames. "Soon, we shall witness the destruction of those who have thwarted us for so long." They laughed.

"In other words, 'Bye-bye, Power Rangers'!" Their laughter grew. _Oh, yes. What a perfect way to start an evil marriage-with the destruction of those annoying Rangers_, Zedd thought to himself. _Oh, I can hardly wait! Once the Rangers are out of the way, I'll shrink Zedd, put him in the dumpster, and then take over the whole universe!_ Rita silently celebrated. In the Spectrum Theater, the Rangers had finally managed to get away from Peckster, Robo Goat, and the Putties.

"Man, I thought we'd **never** get away from those monsters," the Yellow Ranger commented.

"Yeah, well, let's just be careful. It could be that Rita and Zedd hid some more of those goons in this place," the Red Ranger cautioned.

"Jason, did Zordon what was in the vortex that blocked our powers?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"No. He just said that it would block them. He probably wasn't expecting us to ever get sent here or he would've told me," the Red Ranger answered. The Blue Ranger made a noise as if he was thinking. There had to be **some** way to get out of here.

"So, how do we get out? I mean the bird and the goat are probably still behind the door," the Purple Ranger predicted.

"And we've already seen that it's hard to take them without being at full strength," the Pink Ranger added.

"We've just got to-" whatever the Red Ranger was going to say was cut off when Peckster's head suddenly appeared and fired lasers at them. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Man, am I glad he couldn't do **that** the last time," the Black Ranger commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers agreed.

"But we've got to escape," the Purple Ranger said.

"I think I've got it," the Blue Ranger said.

"What are you talking about?" the others asked.

"I think I've figured out a way to get out of here," the Blue Ranger told them. They all huddled together as the Ranger outlined his plan.


	4. Chapter Repowered

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplot. Reference to "Goldar's Vice-Versa" and GWE 5.

Meanwhile, in the outback of Australia, after their kangaroo chase, Justin had tried calling the Command Center, with no luck.

"Alpha, Zordon, come in," Justin said.

"Why aren't they answering? I'm sure whatever problem they were having would be fixed by now," Hilary commented worriedly. Bulk and Skull were only half listening. They wouldn't admit it, but they were actually enjoying watching the creatures. After seeing two koalas walk by, the two decided to try it out.

"Come on, Skull. I'll give you a koala ride," Bulk said, and as soon as Skull was on his back, began walking. Tina saw this out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. _Well, at least they're not freaking out_, she thought to herself. Back at the theater, the Rangers decided to put the Blue Ranger's plan into action. The Yellow Ranger walked down the steps by herself. "Monsters! Yoo-hoo, monsters, where are you?" she asked. _I feel like an idiot_, she thought to herself. However, she knew she had been chosen because they wouldn't be expecting an attack from her. She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner. "Peckster, I realize I'm no match for you and I'm giving myself up," she continued. "Are you creeps in here?" she wondered, reaching a door. The door burst open. The yellow Ranger flipped backwards as Peckster and Robo Goat came out at her. They tried to grab her, but she slid her leg out, knocking both monsters to the ground and the quickly flipped out of the way as the other Rangers dropped a net over them. Then, they all hurried down the stairs.

"Great move, Trini," the Red Ranger told her. "Now for the cave." With that, they all headed in the direction of their previous escape route. In Serpenterra, Rita and Zedd were having a grand old time.

"Ninety-five bottles of slime on the wall, ninety-five bottles of slime. You take one down, pass it around, ninety-four bottles of slime on the wall," they sang together. They laughed.

"Ohhhh, one more time," Zedd stated. "Ready?" They started to sing, but a transmission cut them off.

"Empress Rita, Lord Zedd, come in! Do you read me?" Goldar asked.

"I told you not to disturb my honeymoon," Zedd growled, taking the intercom.

"What is it, Goldar? And it better be good," Rita warned into the intercom.

"I'm sorry, Empress! This is an emergency! The Rangers have escaped and they're heading on foot to the Command Center!" Goldar reported.

"WHAT! Well, gather the troops and go after them!" Rita shrieked.

"At once, Empress," Goldar agreed and then cut off the transmission. Then, he turned to everyone in the palace.

"Hear me! This is a declaration of war! Every last monster, creature, and goon prepare to attack! It's time to bring the Power Rangers to their knees!" There was a general battle cry and everyone in the palace was transported down to Earth. The Rangers headed for the Command Center.

"Man, I wish we had the Rad Bug," the Black Ranger panted.

"It wasn't built for this number of people, but I concur," the Blue Ranger agreed. Suddenly, the monsters materialized in front of them. The Rangers kicked them away and continued towards their base. Presently, the building came into sight.

"There it is! We're almost home free!" the Red Ranger shouted in relief. _Yes! Come on, just a little further_, he thought to himself. Seeing what was happening, Goldar and Scorpina glanced at each other, and then teleported down to Earth.

"Oh, no you don't. You'll have to go through us first, Rangers," Scorpina sneered. From underneath her helmet, the Purple Ranger's eyes blazed. This was the witch that had played with Adam's emotions. With an enraged yell, she flipped through the air, and began attacking with kicks and punches. Goldar came to Scorpina's aid by pulling out his sword and slashing the Purple Ranger. Soccadillo lunged at the Black and Red Ranger, who were knocked back, but then flipped the monster over their shoulders. It took a few minutes for the Rangers to make their way through the horde, but they finally did it, unaware that Rita and Zedd were watching them from inside Serpenterra.

"Ah, see how they run," she grinned. Then, grabbing the intercom as the Rangers broke free from everyone and headed for the Command Center, "GET THEM YOU PATHETIC CREATURES! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! HAVE YOU NO BRAINS!" Hearing the woman's screech, the monsters quickened their pace, not wanting to endure her wrath. However, the distance soon increased.

"ZEDDY, THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"Calm down, calm down. Even if they reach the Command Center, they'll have to come out sometime and we have an army of monsters waiting to finish them." They laughed. In the Command Center, they were surprised to see Zordon's empty tube.

"Alpha, what happened? Where's Zordon?" Aisha asked.

"Zordon? I don't know any Zordon," Alpha answered. "And how did you-you were supposed to be in the-" he stammered.

"Why did you send us to that place, Alpha? You knew our powers wouldn't work," Jason snapped, advancing on him. _I can't believe he would do this to us! We could've died in there! My team could've died in there!_ he thought to himself.

"Easy, Rexy," Kimberly murmured, taking his wrist. Though he seemed angry, she knew that he was really just hurt. He yanked out of the grasp and continued his advancement as Billy frowned.

"Hmm. I wonder…" As Alpha tried to get away from Jason, he failed to notice Billy who came up behind him and then pulled out a computer disc. "That should change him back to normal."

"Oh, my aching circuits. Wha-what happened?" Alpha wondered.

"You're okay now, Alpha," Billy assured, as he showed him the disc.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" the robot yelped.

"What is that?" Aisha wondered.

"Rita or one of her minions must've slipped this into his programming, causing him to turn on us. In our terms, you could say he was under a spell," Billy told them and then, pressing a few buttons, he caused the disc to disappear.

"What about Zordon? How do we get him back?" Rocky wondered.

"Ai-yi-yi-y-yi-yi-yi-yi! Billy! You've got to find him!" Billy went to do so and the other Rangers waited anxiously. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't find him," he reported.

"What?" the others gasped.

"Try Sector Q9," Alpha suggested. Billy punched in the coordinates and Zordon rematerialized.

"Good work. I assume Alpha is back to normal?" Zordon queried.

"Affirmative," Billy answered.

"Rangers, Alpha's reprogramming and your imprisonment must've had some purpose. What has happened?"

"Rita and Zedd got married and Scorpina's back," Jason answered.

"This is disturbing news indeed. Apart, they are both formidable. Together, they will be difficult to defeat," Zordon stated. Just then, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Monsters attacking!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Downtown Angel Grove," Alpha answered.

"Rangers, you must hurry. The monsters have already been enlarged," Zordon told them.

"What about our powers?" Kimberly wondered.

"Now that you are out of the theater, you'll find that they are no longer blocked," Zordon assured. "However, as you recall, the monsters you are facing are extremely powerful and they outnumber you. May the Power protect you."

"Back to action!" Immediately, they were in Angel Grove.

"I call on the Power of Thunder!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The Rangers jumped into their zords and immediately created the Thundermegazord as the White Ranger converted the Tigerzord into Warrior Mode. The monsters charged at them, but the zords knocked them back. The White Ranger loaded a thunderbolt and then threw it at the Invenusable Flytrap just as the Thundermegazord hit Soccadillo with a blast.

"Didn't hurt," they chorused. Eye Guy prepared to fire a blast.

"Look, Eye Guy's main eye is open!" Immediately, they fired on the main eye and the monster disintegrated. Then, they focused on Soccadillo, while the Tigerzord took out the Invenusable Flytrap and Saliguana. One-by-one, the monsters were destroyed until only Robo Goat and Grumble Bee were left.

"You'll bee sorry," Grumble Bee warned, and fired his venomous stingers.

"Oh, man! Our zord!" The Tigerzord took on the monster until the other Rangers were able to pull up enough power for a combined blast. Robo Goat brayed.

"You're mine."

"Tommy, you want the honors?"

"Oh, yeah." With that, he prepared another thunderbolt and then fired it at the goat, who fell to the ground with a braying cry, and then exploded. In Serpenterra, Rita fumed.

"I can't believe this! You let the Rangers slip right through our hands!"

"Silence! You are my wife and I demand some respect!"

"Forget it! When we get back, you'll be doing things **my** way!"

"I will not!"

"Will too!" The argument continued the whole way. After the battle, the Rangers returned to Australia.

"Zordon, are you sure we shouldn't cut our vacation short? I mean, what if Rita and Zedd attack again?" Jason queried.

"Then I will call you. Go have fun, Rangers," Zordon told them.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Their friends!" Alpha exclaimed and quickly teleported the rest of the group back to where they belonged.

"You're back!" Bulk exclaimed in relief as they ran to the Rangers.

"Yeah. It-took a bit longer than we expected," Aisha answered.

"But you're okay?" Bulk queried, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Aisha confirmed.

"We couldn't reach anybody and I was really worried," Angela admitted.

"Ah, girl. You know I wouldn't leave you," Zack promised, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Billy! Tommy! Aisha! Kimberly! Where are you guys?" their tour guide questioned as they all picked up their bags. "There you are. I told you guys two hours. Come on, we've got to continue on to the museum."

"Sorry," Kimberly, Aisha, and Hilary chorused with guilty expressions.

"All right, guys. Let's continue our vacation," Jason said.

"Yeah," the others agreed and they followed their tour guide. Back in the Command Center, Alpha was discussing with Zordon everything he had done.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I **still** can't believe I imprisoned the Power Rangers and de-energized you!"

"It wasn't really you who did it. Believe me, I didn't care for the evil Alpha."

"Well, I'm glad I'm who I was again before I was-" the robot stopped. That wasn't coming out right. "I mean, I'm the him who was, uh-" That **really** wasn't coming out right. "Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi!" Zordon just chuckled and shook his head.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The next two storylines will be taking place in Australia.


End file.
